deathgripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Grips (Next Grips)
Death Grips (Next Grips) is the first song on Death Grips' self-titled EP as well as Death Grips' first song overall. Lyrics Intro I've told you that I'm Lightning- But you keep hanging around If Lightning ever catches you (All right) He's got to put you down (All night) About six feet 1 We bring this for the ones who fiend to see the truth taken back in pain The weakness of this scene of fucks who lack the nuts to claim The streets from which that real shit comes to put you up on game What's your name? Check it, bitch, it's Death Grips Gutter rappin', anti-sleepin', no half-steppin' Low life creepin', high-def freakin' detonation Set it off, no hesitation, audio invasion But fuck that, can't thrust that to a beam, that shit had to go Machine that lick and let 'em blow like cream, black It's the magic host self-ream tactic What the fuck? I mean that shit (All night) (Ride through your sk-sk-sk-) Executors of that next shit Nest eye to the left shit That melt your face Till your bloody neck gets ripped headless Death Grips! Bow down and take this what you get bitch Rest in bits as I pace up and down the low end of the bass Stomping rounds, automatic fire sounds in your face Rip them fakes out their flesh Come test this, get this straight, no escape Rigor mortis, dead weight Strung up and hung by hell-tensity drum Bitch slap negative space You thought that it makes through a cut That bit only info can create To properly uno, dos, trés 1 (Death Grips) Ride through your sk-sk-sk-skull 2 Took hit to the face Dead weight off the hook, don't hate Shook out your footsteps and put back in your place (All night) Triple X heat the rain in which we move While they choose to get used everyday Running highs you might break if their own reek of fear Why you wish we were here While I say, "Get the fuck out my way" Fit to get cut by fist gut if you stay Thought you was on top, but not no more That's right, whore, we're fucking you (All right) Fucking you Thought you knew we had shit locked to the beat street don't stop Licking shots for the old school freaks doing the robot Hear this devil spit next lower heat blowin' up yo' spot Fear high drop to your knees, trick, you know what we want That's right, bitch, best believe this that shit you forgot Ever was, but it is through my blood, need that fix (All night) Gotta catch that but lead off that high head row Give me the mic and step back, cuz Need to rip that, watch me bust Where you going? Not knowing till we get there Jack 'em off of it The sword what you're holding till you get well Have to hit 'em off with all you know and got that gold that make it cracked again Control this while I hold this enema death they set my casket in Growing like oceans, epileptic sex, can't get past this shit Spiraling too much, on like king of the cleaners liquid acid trip Refrain What's up with that next shit? It's Death Grips 3 Illegal spit fire bum rushing you're tired as fuck Give it up, I'm here, look, don't touch why We're done and whip that, fuck you I'll cut you, don't try it, can't deny it Cracks off every time that you bite it Try to fuck when I don't buy it Refrain What's up with that next shit? Yeah! It's Death Grips 4 Try to board this train like "What's your name?" Check it, bitch Jack the rip in a brain That's just shrunken head trip What's your name? Tic-tacking J-just status (Death Grips) Outro Nuclear fallout flesh and fire in the hole Death Grips is some thrash, it goes right through your sk-sk-sk-skull (Told you that I'm lightning Told you that I'm lightning) External links *YouTube *Genius Category:Songs